Forgotten
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: Omi has forgotten his memories of Weiss but someone out there seems to be intent on using him for revenge. But is their vengeance agains Weiss or the Takutories? Because it seems the apology was sincere. "I apologize Omi Tsukiono!"


Weiss Kruz

Chapter ONE:

Omi

Omi was in a very confusing predicament He knew what Weiss did for a living and it didn't bother him; it was for the better of man. But some how everything had vanished from his mind, he didn't remember who they killed just the other night nor what he had done wrong. He remembered no one and not their evil deeds.

It troubled him a lot at school he could barely concentrate on his work the knowledge memories were missing urged him to find them. The others refused to tell him details because as they believed he may not be able to handle that knowledge.

When he had first forgotten it all it was after their last mission. He sat with his crossbow on top of a building staring at the rooftop door. Aya and Ken came through the door and he hadn't even registered them.

"Omi, why aren't you responding? It's done we need to leave Yoji is waiting in the car." Aya replied.

"Hmm?"

"Omi are you ok?" Ken asked kneeling down beside him.

"I've forgotten Ken-Kun, why am I up here?' Omi looks to the crossbow in h is hand and drops it 'What have I been doing Aya-chan? Have I hurt someone?" Omi looks around to find nothing.

"Don't worry Omi, they were terrible and they were killing kids don't you remember this? They were going to get away with it so we stooped them because the law couldn't." Ken replied.

"NO, no I didn't I didn't do it. I couldn't even if they were evil. I couldn't..."

"Omi, don't think on it right now, just put it out of your mind and we can talk in the morning. We need to get back to the shop right now." Aya said turning back to the door.

It had taken a few weeks for the idea to sink in his head, the nightmares had been terrible of nameless black faces haunting him and chasing him down. Their blood soaked his hands and he'd wake up screaming. The nightmares had gone now, he knew it was to save countless people.

He was walking home now with the same thought running through his head. Weiss saved countless lives, so why would he forget the people he killed, at the very least it was his responsibility to remember them and their evil. He knew that wouldn't make up to their tragic end but it was a start.

And hand came up to cover his eyes and held him close to their chest. The body behind him was obviously male and very strong. He rested his head down by his shoulder and Omi could feel the smile on his face.

"I'm going to get them back for everything they did. The best way to exact my revenge is to use you. It would drive my message home once they find out. I apologize Omi Tsukiono!"

A fire burned into his stomach and pain seared through him, a warmth spread onto his stomach and he knew he was bleeding. The hand dropped from his face and he looked down to see blood spreading across his shirt. Holding the wound he looked behind him to find no one there.

Omi had rushed home as quick as the pain would allow. HE closed the door behind him and leaned against it for support. The place seemed empty but he knew they were around. He opened his mouth to call out to ask for help but his vision swan in front of him and the world tilted on its axis. He slid down the wall to the floor. He called out quietly at first.

"Aya.' The pain flamed up as he called but he closed his eyes and with a shout he called out again. 'AYA!"

Everyone came running Aya from his room upstairs a long with Ken and Yoji from the kitchen. "Omi." they called with worry.

"What happened Omi?" Aya asked as he knelt beside him.

"I'll grab the first aid kit." Ken replied rushing up to the bathroom for the kit.

"I'll call Manx we'll need the doc." Yoji said as he began to dial the number.

Ken came back with the kit and set it down beside Aya and looked to Omi again. "What happened?"

Omi tried to say it loud but it hurt his lips moved but the sound was quiet so Ken leaned in to hear his words. When the story was told he looked to Aya.

"Someone want's revenge and they think stabbing him would be a good way to start. They just said "them", but that makes no sense if they wanted revenge against us they wouldn't apologize to Omi for it like they did."

"Maybe they want vengeance against the Takutories? He does have their blood no matter how much he hates them or vice versa they are still family. And Manx is on her way with the doctor." Yoji said.

"Help me move him away from the door and over there by the stairs. We can't move him too far right now." Aya asked.

"Don't fall asleep Omi. You got that?" Ken replied with a lift.

Once the doctor arrived he set down his case next to Omi and began his work. He removed the gauze covering the wound and began to stop the flow of blood. The would looked deep but it was no trouble for the seasoned Weiss doctor. They had moved Omi up to his room with a pain killer and let him sleep.

They trouble had just started, Omi forgot everything about Weiss and now someone was using the bishounen for their plot of revenge but on whom? Weiss them selves and if so why was Omi exempt from the furry in their mind? Or was it agains a family Omi didn't want to know? And if so, it was no longer an option to go ignorant of his connection to the Takutories.

END

Note, I'm not going to continue this. This was something I thought of while half asleep this morning so if someone want's to continue this let me know I'd love to read what you come up with.

:D I challenge you!


End file.
